


A Zhumi Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [55]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, blatant wish fulfillment, treating bryke's female characters better than they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zhumi Fanfic

            “And everything’s working and running up to par?” Zhu Li asked.

            “Yes ma’am it is,” the worker said, motioning to conveyor belt. “We just needed to switch the idler pulley with a new one; it was worn out and slipping out of place from the carcass. Everything’s operating smoothly now.”

            Zhu Li nodded. “Good.” She checked off the item on her itinerary list and moved on to the rest of the factory.

            She finished quickly—not much attention was needed; the routine checkups were mostly to make sure there were as few bumps as possible in getting everything back up and running—and by the time she was back in her office it was barely after 1 o’clock.

            She sat at her desk and began making a copy of the day’s checklist and notes for the records. It wasn’t until later, after apparently losing track of time, that she heard the knock on her door.

            “Come in,” she called.

            The doorknob clicked as it was opened and Asami walked in, closing the door behind her.

            “Zhu Li.” She smiled and stood in front of the desk. “Everything all right at the old factory?”

            Zhu Li nodded. “Only a few minor kinks. They’ve all been worked out.” She stood and offered Asami her notes. “Everything’s here in my report, along with my notes and checklist. I’m almost finished with the good copy.”

            “Good.” Asami nodded and took the papers from her, glancing through them. “I’m glad we’ve got everything back up and running so smoothly. I was so worried that there’d be more trouble re-opening the factory, especially with building the new one up north.”

            “Oh, and speaking of that...” Zhu Li ducked back down and rummaged in one of her cupboards, then stood with another sheaf of papers. “This is the latest financial report. It’s a bit tight, between splitting Site One’s production between commercial output and supplies for the new site, but it’s not as bad as we were expecting. So we won’t have to go over budget.”

            Asami’s face beamed. “That’s fantastic!” She took the sheaf from Zhu Li and read through the top page. “I’m so glad everything’s finally looking up for Future Industries. Everything’s been so hectic that it’s nice to finally catch a breather, get some good news.”

            Zhu Li smiled, watching her. “I’m happy to be here. I enjoy helping.”

            Asami looked up from the report. Her eyes danced and sparkled, the same infectious warmth that had Zhu Li smiling with her. She lowered the papers, leaned across the desk, and kissed her; softly, gently, before leaning back. Her lips curled in a grin.

            “I’m also glad,” she said, “that you enjoy working with Future Industries more than Varrick Global Industries.”

            Zhu Li flushed. “Oh, _much_ more.”


End file.
